the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Dinopaws episodes
Episodes Season 1 # The Thing That Was Round/The Thing We'd Never Seen Before # The Thing That Was Alone/The Thing That Fell Up # The Thing That Fell Down/The Thing That Was For Keeping # The Thing That Was Cosy/The Thing That Made Tony Feel Safe # The Thing That Blew/The Thing That Wobbled # The Thing That Wanted to Sleep/The Thing That Danced # The Thing That Was Funny/The Thing That Was Coming Back # The Thing That Talked/The Thing That Flew # The Thing That Leaped High/The Thing That Was Mine # The Thing That Was Cold/The Thing That Talked Back # The Thing That Was Scary/The Thing We Didn't Want to End # The Thing That Kept Up Awake/The Thing That Rescued Us # The Thing That Pointed/The Thing That Was Broken # The Thing That We Looked Through/The Thing That Called Bob # The Thing That Was A Surprise/The Thing That Was Tasty # The Thing That Followed/The Thing That Got Stuck # The Thing That Took Us On An Adventure/The Thing That Knew Everything # The Thing That Can Be/The Thing That Was Other Things # The Thing That Was Ours/The Thing That Was Wondermost # The Thing That Was Almost Tony/The Thing That Sounded Lovely # The Thing That Was Best/The Thing That Ruled # The Thing That Was Saved/The Thing We Scared # The Thing That Was Peaceful & Quiet/The Thing That Was In the Way # The Thing That Went Somewhere/The Thing That Was At the End of the World # The Thing That Was Open & Closey/The Thing That Wasn't There # The Thing That Shone Plots Season 1 # The Thing That Was Round/The Thing We'd Never Seen Before - When Gwen finds a very special pebble she falls in love with it./When a huge Dino tells our trio they’ll see something they’ve never seen before when she’s finished walking by they try to wait patiently so as not to miss the fabulous sight. # The Thing That Was Alone/The Thing That Fell Up - The Dinopaws find a friendship tree and meet Mabel./Gwen wants to collect one of everything in the world. # The Thing That Fell Down/The Thing That Was For Keeping - When Bob wishes to see a star up close his wish is granted./The Dinopaws meet a Big Dino with his very own STUFF which he is going to keep forever and ever. # The Thing That Was Cosy/The Thing That Made Tony Feel Safe - Gwen and Bob are full of energy, but Tony is exhausted and refuses to follow them anymore./The Dinopaws almost get swept away on a windswept plane but Tony saves himself by hanging onto a big round rock. # The Thing That Blew/The Thing That Wobbled - Bob discovers a fun new game with a feather but when it blows away in the wind, the game ends abruptly./Do not touch – that’s what Gwen tells the others when they find a valley of impossibly balanced pile of rocks. # The Thing That Wanted to Sleep/The Thing That Danced - Ian the very old dinosaur just wants to sleep, which is a shame as the Dinopaws think he is a slide./The Dinopaws find their journey through a narrow canyon blocked by a dino who won’t let them through unless they can copy its complicated dance. # The Thing That Was Funny/The Thing That Was Coming Back - Bob pulls a really funny face but can’t see it. He decides he wants to find an Otherbob just like him./On a hot hot day something has flattened all the grass. The Dinopaws wonder what it could be when they hear the something coming back! # The Thing That Talked/The Thing That Flew - Gwen wishes that Tony would talk using ‘Bob and Gwen’ words and suddenly he does./When a timid pterodactyl falls from the sky into Gwen’s arms, Gwen boasts that she will teach it to fly. # The Thing That Leaped High/The Thing That Was Mine - In a tropical forest Tony inadvertently discovers pole-vaulting./ The Dinopaws find some toys: a nut, a feather and a bone. Gwen says it’s findy-keepy but a new Dinopaw, Mimi, turns up and says the bone is ‘Mine!’. # The Thing That Was Cold/The Thing That Talked Back - Bob starts feeling chilly when the Dinopaws find a frozen tundra but everyone is having so much fun in the snow that he pretends to be fffine./The Dinopaws are doing impressions of each other – a swappysoundy game! # The Thing That Was Scary/The Thing We Didn't Want to End - Running from a particularly persistent storm the Dinopaws try to shelter in a cave – but something far worse than a storm has got their first. Or has it?/The Dinopaws come over the hill having the bestimost day ever. # The Thing That Kept Up Awake/The Thing That Rescued Us - The Dinopaws come over the hill very tired, but they can’t get to sleep! They try lots of sleepy things but keep being disturbed by a strange noise./The Dinopaws are playing bouncing when they get stuck in a tree. # The Thing That Pointed/The Thing That Was Broken - The Dinopaws find an egg – but they don’t know what it is or what it does./ Tony invents the game of running around on top of big, round, rolling rocks – runner-rounders! # The Thing That We Looked Through/The Thing That Called Bob - When the Dinopaws discover a big rock with a hole in it they all have their own ideas of what to do with it, especially Gwen who invents television !/The Dinopaws come over the hill wondering what makes them them. # The Thing That Was A Surprise/The Thing That Was Tasty - When Bob announces that he has a surprise for Gwen and Tony, they all get very excited./The Dinopaws are hungry. They spot a delicious looking green shoot and are about to devour it when Bob points out that it looks so little and alone. # The Thing That Followed/The Thing That Got Stuck - Gwen, Bob and Tony aren’t sure about a new little Dinopaw who comes to join in their game of tag and won’t stop following them./Bob gets stuck up a tree after bouncing on a bouncy mushroom. # The Thing That Took Us On An Adventure/The Thing That Knew Everything - The Dinopaws agree to help Percy on an epic adventure to rescue his friend from a monsterpaw who is keeping her,captive in a far off volcano./Gwen meets a group of Dinos who are waiting for The One Who Knows Everything – she know’s IT’S HER! # The Thing That Can Be/The Thing That Was Other Things - The Dinopaws disturb BabySitterDino and his tiny friends with their rambunctious, imaginitive play./Gwen, Tony and Bob have fun pretending to be the things they see in the environments around them. # The Thing That Was Ours/The Thing That Was Wondermost - The Dinopaws work together to build a ‘place that is ours’ in a mighty tree, but soon fall out and end up each building a ‘place that is mine’ instead./Gwen decides it’s a straight forward kind of day and marches straight on but her path is stopped by the ocean. # The Thing That Was Almost Tony/The Thing That Sounded Lovely - The Dinopaws are walking through a forest when Tony finds a new friend who looks just like him./Tony and Bob find new sounds and Gwen wants to find one too. # The Thing That Was Best/The Thing That Ruled - Bob, Gwen and Tony discover a beautimost beach, where Tony invents a brilliant new game – building amazing creatures out of sand./The Dinopaws meet REX who says that he is the ruler of the world. # The Thing That Was Saved/The Thing We Scared - The Dinopaws make a beautiful Sandipaw on the beach but can they save it from the swooshy sea? /The Dinopaws want to cross a bridge to get to a beautiful field of flutterflies but a scary dino won’t let them. Will Gwen’s plan to be even scarier that the scary dino work? # The Thing That Was Peaceful & Quiet/The Thing That Was In the Way - Is today a SHOUTY-LOUD day or a peaceful and quiet day for the Dinopaws?/ Bob is making words bounce together to celebrate the things he loves. Gwen wants to hear a bouncy word party about her but Tony has other ideas. # The Thing That Went Somewhere/The Thing That Was At the End of the World - Gwen is determined to do everything as fast as possible but will she be the first to get to the shady place?/The Dinopaws set out on their most epic journey yet – to discover what is at the end of the world. What will they find? # The Thing That Was Open & Closey/The Thing That Wasn't There - The Dinopaws meet a little Open and Closey creature but every time they try to make friends he runs away – how will the Dinopaw make friends with him?/Bob believes that when he closes his eyes he makes things disappear, how will Tony and Gwen convince him that everything is still there? # The Thing That Shone - Can Gwen lead the way to light and happiness on the longest night?